Archaeological Opportunities
by The Mocking J
Summary: Amelia Ruth revisits the Island of Ambrosia on a school trip. She reunites with a top-hatted archaeologist and his trusty apprentice.


**[[**_**I saw some fanart from **_**Vanes-VIP**_** suggesting that Amelia Ruth could become Layton's assistant/student along with Luke. I really liked this idea, so I wrote a oneshot about them. And I recommend checking out **_**Vanes-VIP****'s lovely PL art on deviantart. :D **

**Disclaimer: **_**Don't own anything.**_

**Spoilers: **_**For Eternal Diva, obviously. **_

**Set: **_**After ED.**_**]]**

* * *

**Archaeological Opportunities **

Amelia Ruth had never imagined herself studying archaeology. However, since the events of the Game for Eternal Life she had been drawn to the subject. Perhaps it was a form of escapism to fill her time apart from chess, which only reminded her of her late grandfather these days.

Patience and a keen eye for detail, both traits that Amelia possessed, were vital for an archaeologist as one might need to carefully examine artifacts and organize data to compose reports. The one aspect of the job that didn't appeal to Amelia was _field work_. No doubt she was diligent, but she didn't fancy teaming up with other people to, say, investigate an excavation site. (Amelia worked alone.)

Despite this qualm, she was excited when she heard her school was organising a trip to the Island of Ambrosia. A group of archaeologists, among them being Professor Hershel Layton, had recently publicised news about the island's ruins and tourists were now allowed to visit. Amelia decided she wanted to go, as it had been almost a year since she had been there. This time she would be able to fully appreciate the remnants of Ambrosia and possibly meet Professor Layton again. He and his assistants had not only rescued her from becoming the Detragon's next victim, but he'd been present at her grandfather's funeral.

So, using most of her prize money from previous chess championships, Amelia paid the fee for the trip and forged her parent's signature on the consent form. (Her mother and father wouldn't have had the time, anyway.)

When the day of the school trip finally came, the ferry to the island was much smoother than the Crown Petone's violent voyage. Amelia thought she remembered the ferry's captain, Curtis O'Donnell as a fellow former contestant for Eternal Life.

Arriving on Ambrosian shores, Amelia's class and several other visitors were greeted by the expert historian Marco Brock. (Another Eternal Life competitor, Amelia recalled.) Mr Brock escorted everyone across the beach, showing them the stone with the seal of Ambrosia and reciting the legend of the Eternal Kingdom. Though the students were captivated by the story of the lost queen, Amelia already knew it off by heart, having watched the opera and researched the topic. She let her gaze scan the beach while the historian droned on. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar top-hatted professor walking beside his blue-clad apprentice and a short, bearded man. (She guessed this was Dr Schrader, an old archaeologist known for his work on Ambrosia.)

"Now, if you all follow me we'll investigate some of the surviving Ambrosian structures on the east side of the island. These were resurrected when the three Songs were performed last year..." Mr Brock led the party away, but Amelia stayed rooted to the spot, staring at Professor Layton. She really should have been paying attention to the tour, yet the professor probably knew this island better than anyone...

Amelia checked that nobody had acknowledged her absence before she strode after the professor. It didn't take her long to catch up to him and his companions; they were simply strolling along the sand, discussing a map Dr Schrader was holding.

"P-Professor Layton!" Amelia called out. She wouldn't usually raise her voice, but this was important.

The professor turned, touching the brim of his hat when he recognised the blonde haired girl. "Miss... Ruth? What a pleasant surprise. Are you here for the tour?"

"Please, call me _Amelia_," she reminded him. ('Miss Ruth' sounded far too formal, just like her mother.) "And yes, I came with my school, but I needed to talk to you..."

"I'll leave you two with this young lady," Dr Schrader excused himself from Layton and Luke, "I believe Richard found something earlier he wished to show me, anyway..." The doctor bumbled off to speak with another archaeologist by a dig site.

"What did you want to talk about, Amelia?" Luke wondered, grinning at her.

Amelia twiddled with her hair. "I wanted to ask... Professor, do you think it's possible...that the Elixir of Life could have really existed at some point?"

The professor appeared taken aback by her question, but he answered sincerely, "According to legend, the Ambrosian people drank the Elixir when their queen passed away... However, we discovered that the Ambrosians live forever not thanks to Eternal Life, but because they always remain in our memories. Such is the metaphor of the Eternal Kingdom. Therefore, I regret that I can't confirm the Elixir of Life was authentic."

Though Amelia tried to hide her disappointment, the professor noticed how her face fell at the news. He inquired worriedly, "My dear, might I ask why you are suddenly so concerned with the concept of Eternal Life?"

Amelia bit her lip, looking away. She was used to concealing her emotions, especially during a chess game when she couldn't afford for her opponent to perceive what she was thinking. But Professor Layton had an effect of enticing others to tell the truth. She whispered, "I just had to know... if there was ever truly a chance to save my Granddad." Amelia had been horrified when it turned out the Elixir of Life had been nothing more than a sham in Mr Whistler and the masked scientists' plot. She felt she had been robbed of the prize she rightfully deserved to cure her grandfather's illness.

"I see," the professor nodded sympathetically. "But you shouldn't dwell on the matter of the Elixir's existence, for you will only feel disheartened."

"Still, I'm sure your granddad's proud that you tried to find it for him," Luke added.

"You mean he _would have been proud," _Amelia corrected the boy with a sigh.

Luke shook his head defiantly. "He's still with you as long as you remember him. Just like Melina!"

Amelia blinked at him for a moment until she agreed, "Yes... yes, that's right. We must always remember them." She turned to the professor again, her gaze downcast. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time..."

"Nonsense," Layton smiled, "It's a pleasure talking to a bright young lady such as yourself, Amelia. Now, would you like us to escort you back to the tour group?"

"Actually... If you're exploring more of the island, may I stay with you two?" Amelia pleaded. She would much rather investigate with Layton and Luke than with her ignorant classmates.

"Of course," the professor welcomed her company. "Luke and I were on our way into the forest. Dr Schrader theorised there could be Ambrosian relics hidden beneath the soil... as well as puzzles."

"Ancient Ambrosian puzzles?" Amelia wondered as she and Luke walked alongside the gentleman.

The Elixir of Life may not have been real, but there was still a lot Amelia could learn from Professor Layton and Luke. Who knew what the three of them would discover together!


End file.
